The New Kid
by allthewaysweets
Summary: Hello Sweeties this is my First Johnlock story, so any feedback is much appreciated like al lot, there is a bit of Mystrade in there as well, I hope to post a chapter a week for you all, but today I will post a few. In this story, John has just come back from a bad trip from Afghan and has been moved to a new school, with the on and only Sherlock Holmes in it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Sweeties, This is my first Johnlock story, it is Teen!Lock, just so you all know.. it is my first story so, um any reviews/comment would be much needed, and I shall post a chapter a week, but today I hope to post a few, so enjoy :)

It was a cold rainy day as usual, Sherlock, being Sherlock was bored looking out the window, already without having to look at the clock the front of the room deducted there was 15 minutes left of class, he hated French, just as much as the students in it, Sally Donovan, Anderson what's-his-face… he didn't bother with names of people who bored him or idiots, even both in this case. With now 14 minutes left the teacher was going over the 5000th time how to pronounce 'cheese' in French.

"Now, now class, its 'fromage', ok? After me Fro… oh hello who are you?"

This made Sherlock's head turn towards the door, standing there was a blonde teenager, around Sherlock's age, male, slight tan, no more below the wrist, slightly socially awkward, good, and slightly attractive… oh no… looking down at a piece of paper, with all his classes on it, backpack slung over only one shoulder, he cleared his throat

"My name is John Watson, ma'am."

"Hello John, as you made have read on your piece of paper, my name is Miss Geonbea, weird name I know, you'll get used to it, here take a seat next to Sherlock, over there in the back corner, only free seat we have I'm afraid"

"Sure, thanks miss."

As John passed Sally, she so daftly said

"Enjoy sitting next to the freak."

John gave her the bitchface, in which Sherlock couldn't help by slightly smile at. John took his place next to Sherlock, he flashed him a smile and held out his hand

"John Watson, nice to meet you, could you help me out here by telling me the 'rules'?"

Sherlock reluctantly took his hand and shook it slightly

"Rules?"

"Yeah, like who to avoid, who's the idiots around here…" gesturing to Sally and Anderson "which teachers are good and shitty, that kind of thing"

Sherlock side smiled at him

"Well, I see you've already figured out that Sally and Anderson are daft as apes, and let me see that…" Sherlock snatched that class sheet out of John's hands "Ah yes, Chemistry you have next, with Mr Kennex, great teacher, I have next as well, unlike…" Sherlock gestured to Miss Geonbea, and John smiled, "Whom is still has been trying to teach us the French word for cheese this entire hour then, which thankfully only has 2 minutes left, then lunch, would you like me to show you to your locker?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure why not? What are you doing in Chemistry at the moment?"

"Mostly mixing different chemicals together and seeing if they explode or not."

"Well, certainly different from Afghanistan I'll say. Ha"

"Afghanistan?"

"I don't really like talking about my 'trip' just yet, sorry."

John shifted in his seat

"No, no it's fine, but wow, Afghan, certainly a long ride to London"

John looked down

"Sorry, I'll shut up, I am a bit of a sociopath, just warning you."

"No, no its fine, just… just bad memories"

John flashed Sherlock a nervous smile

Thankfully the bell rang; John and Sherlock packed up their books and headed for the lockers, surprisingly, John's Locker was right next to Sherlock's

"Well, what to you know" John laughed

Sherlock was to busy trying to deduct who was the previous owner until realizing there wasn't one…

Sherlock helped John with his lock, then grabbing all the chemistry stuff for himself, and telling John what to and what not to bring to class

On his way to Chemistry Sherlock stopped in the middle of the hallway realizing what waiting in front of him just up ahead, his older brother Mycroft, with his arms around his new boyfriend, was it Grog or Greg? Sherlock never knew… John stopped as well

"Sherlock, you ok?"

"Yeah, Just my idiot of a brother up ahead, keep low"

"I kind of already am"

Sherlock looked down, and realized just how short John was compared to others, about the size of Sherlock's head shorter than him, walking forward, he tried to avoid Mycroft but instead bumped into him

"Ah hello brother mine, I see you've made a friend"

"I see so have you, nice to see you Grog, and it's not like that, brother mine, he is new to this school and was showing him to class"

"Its Greg by the way"

"John Watson is my name, ahh, Mycroft?"

"Yes that's correct, are you new here?"

"Yes, that's correct"

All Sherlock wanted at this point was to get to his favorite subject and be quick about it

"Well Grog, Mycroft nice talking to, but I believe I have a person to show to his and my next class"

"And that is?"

"Chemistry"

"Ahh, I'm sure there will be a lot of that going down in no time" Mycroft winked and Sherlock could feel his cheeks redden, doing his best to hide his face he kept on walking down the hall towards the lab block of the school, waiting outside the classroom, John eventually caught up with him

"I'm sorry about my brother he only recently came…"

"Out? Yeah don't worry about it, Sherlock, it's all fine, besides I have a sister, Harriet, who only recently came out as well, besides if you need any help with your brother, I'm here."

John smiled and Sherlock could feel his face redden. Again. He wished it would stop doing that, and as if on queue, Mr. Kennex open the classroom door, gesturing for everyone to enter and take their seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock took his traditional seat up in the back corner, John following closely behind, sat down next to him, since this was chemistry he had no need to look out the window in boredom. Taking out all his books and pens John asked

"So, what chemicals have successfully exploded?"

"You probably wouldn't know them."

"No, no tell me, I know my stuff, I may be from Afghan, but don't let that you think I don't know anything."

"Well, to be honest, none has successfully exploded so far"

"I may be able to help with that"

Sherlock faced John, he had the biggest smirk on his face. Mr. Kennex finally decided to talk about the lesson up ahead

"So students, today we shall be mixing chemicals together and, well, you know, any way today we shall be boiling water, go on write this down, we shall boil water then add hydraulic acid and carbon monoxide to the boiled water, then see what happens, I'll draw the diagram up for you lot"

Mr Kennex Turning to face the board as if he was making this lesson up on the spot, as always, Sherlock rolled his eyes and mumbled

"Dull."

John chuckled

"I suppose this is a bit dull isn't it? But I thought this was your favorite subject, Sherlock"

"But usually the lesson are better than this with more interesting chemicals to test on."

"Well, all the more better for a 'beginner' like me"

drawing the final bit of the diagram down, Sherlock stood and made his way for the goggles stand putting his on and grabbing a pair for John, he stated setting up the bench, Bunsen burner, check, droplets of chemicals, check, beaker of water, check… John coming over and putting goggles on, check… No he mustn't… John smiled at Sherlock and he felt his checks redden, well at least he had the now alight Bunsen burner to blame.

John inspecting the chemicals, Sherlock set up the tripod wit the heat mat and beaker, started to boil the water

"So, um, how many drops of these do we put in when the waters boiled?"

Sherlock shrugged

"As many as we want to I guess. But not the entire bottle"

"How about we put the same amount in at the same time?"

John held out the hydraulic acid to Sherlock

Sherlock smiled and took the bottle

"What amount do we agree on? 5 drops? 10?"

"20"

"Ok, why not"

John filled up the droplet with the liquid, Sherlock tapped his fingers on the bench in impatience of the water being so slow to boil, John looked out the window at the rain that was pelting down

"Don't think we'll be sitting out side today"

Sherlock stared at John

"Wait, you want to sit… With me?"

"Yeah, why not, eh?"

"People don't normally sit with me, that's all… You sure?"

"Sherlock shut up and accept it."

Sherlock shut his gaping mouth and turned to the water, which was now at boiling point, turning off the Bunsen burner, he took out his droplet and held it over the beaker, John did the same

"1, 2, 3"

Sherlock and John squirted the contents of the droplets into the water, John laughed, Sherlock couldn't help to as well, seeing that it was the most adorable thing… STOP IT…

Nothing had happened to the water, Sherlock looked into the beaker, then quickly poured it into the sink

"Why did you do that? And was that supposed to happen?"

"No, and would you like to stay in here at lunch writing three pages worth in how nothing happened to the water?"

"Ah, no."

"Then go along with me, sir is on his way over for 'inspections'"

John nodded and too to the sink to wash out the beaker, Sherlock took to putting things away, Mr. Kennex made his way over to Sherlock and John

"Ah, done so soon boys? And good on you Sherlock for taking care of the new one"

John gave Sherlock a side look

"Yes sir, everything went according to plan in this experiment, and his name is John, sir"

"Very good."

Mr. Kennex gave Sherlock a tap on the shoulder while walking past him, John handing the beaker to Sherlock to put away, he took off his goggles and gestured for Sherlock's to put away with his, Sherlock made his way back to his seat and started putting his things away, followed shortly by John, who started putting his thing in his bag as well, the bell rang and Sherlock made his way for the door, swiftly followed John, he certainly was fast for someone of his height.

"So… where shall we sit? No use for outside it's pelting down, and certainly not here, way too crowded, unless you want to sit here, I don't mind."

"No, no John, here is definitely way to crowded, near the library is much better, or near the History rooms."

"I don't mind either way, I'm just following you, Sherlock."

Sherlock finally decided near the history rooms was best

Sherlock sat up against the wall and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in

John sat beside him and took out his lunch and began to eat, seeing Sherlock had nothing he offered him the other half of his sandwich, Sherlock naturally declined, trying to make conversation John, still with food in his mouth blurted out

" Whatt blue to moon blast"

"I'm sorry what?"

John finally swallowing his food

"What do you have last?"

"Oh. Nothing special, music, its an elective, I just know how to play the violin, and I get ok marks there so I doubt you chose music, what did you chose?"

"Sport, do you think I'll get to play rugby?"

Sherlock shrugged

"Ask the teacher, who ever you have."

"Right ok, so, um, want to exchange numbers?"

Sherlock stared at John, who was giving him a shy smile

"I just thought…"

"Sure."

Sherlock handed John his phone, and John handed Sherlock his

"A skull as a background, Sherlock?"

"Friend of mine."

"Passcode?"

"5646"

John chuckled

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just that your passcode spells 'John'"

Sherlock's cheeks burned, trying to hide his face, trying to be defensive Sherlock went on

"Fine, then what's _your _passcode? Can't be worse that mine."

John smiled and said

"7437"

Sherlock stared at John

"What is it Sherlock? You ok?"

"Your Passcode spells Sher…"

John's cheeks burned this time

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but hey, we might find out some day"

John gave Sherlock a nervous laugh

And typed in his number on Sherlock's phone, then taking a ridiculous selflie for the photo that would come up every time he called while Sherlock typed in his quickly deciding to take a photo for his contact, handing each others phone back, John sneakily decided to add a bee emoji next to Sherlock's name

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Add a bee next to my name"

"It reminds me of you"

Sherlock's cheeks burned even more, he wish they'd stop already

"B-but don't you have a photo for that?"

"I like them both"

John's cheeks even had a tint of red now, standing to go put his rubbish in the bin, Sherlock quickly put a rugby ball emoji next to John's name, best he could do… for now.

John coming back to sit down next to Sherlock

"So, want to do something after school, Sher?"

"Sher?"

"Yeah that's my new nickname for you, Sher."

"But that's your passcode."

"I'll change it later then."

"Don't!"

John looked up at Sherlock, who was doing his best to hide his face in embarrassment

"So, want to do something or not?"

John could just make out a nod from the big mass of Sherlock's black curls, John laughed

"Hey, its ok, you don't have to hide from me, I'm your friend, you can be your self around me"

Sherlock finally deciding to look up saw John smiling at him

"Friend?"

"Yes, Sher."

"I've never had a friend before, John"

John gave Sherlock a sympathetic look before deciding to take him a big hug, Sherlock not knowing what to do, just patted John's shoulder, then decided to wrap his arms around John

Just when he didn't want it to, the bell rang, John released Sherlock stood and picked up his bag, and Sherlock did the same

"Right, looks like I'm on the oval for sport, at least it's stopped raining, I'll text you, ok Sher?"

Sherlock nodded then feeling a blush creeping up his neck he quickly turned and walked for music class hoping John hadn't seen his face, but now eager for what was coming after music…


	3. Chapter 3

As John watched Sherlock practically run away he made his way for the oval, Sport with Mr. Yahkesh, god this school had teachers with weird names. While getting changed into sports gear, he saw that Anderson was in his sports class. Great. On the way to the oval he passed the music block of the school, John could swear he heard the sweet noise of a violin playing. _Sherlock_. He couldn't help but think of the tall, sleek and thin teen he called Sher playing the violin with his shaggy black curls just touching the violin as he played… Stop, he needed to stop thinking about Sherlock this way, _Do you want to get disowned by father as well?..._

His thoughts were stopped by realizing dumb-ass Anderson was in step with him

"Are you and Freak BFFs now?"

"What's it to you, Aerosol?"

"It's Anderson."

"Well it's none of your business, now shove off."

"No need to get all touchy."

"I'm not"

Anderson looked at John with fake surprise

"Oh John, you saucy minx, you so have a crush on Sherlock Holmes"

John could feel a blush creeping up his neck

"I said shove off"

Anderson smirked at him and ran out in front, John could tell he was gossiping to one of the boys up ahead because both of them were looking back at him and smirking. _What Dicks_. To his relief, in this Sport you could do whatever you wanted, so John decided to kick a rugby ball around, being alone never really bothered him. _I wonder what Sher is doing…_No he can't… or could he? He took out his phone and descided to text Sherlock

**What are you doing now? –JW**

Sherlock replied surprisingly quickly

**Playing the violin, obviously. –SH**

John rolled his eyes at the 'obviously'

**What piece? –JW **

**Composing, assignment –SH**

**Play for me after school? –JW **

**Why? –SH**

**Because I want to hear what you have composed, obviously –JW**

John was quite pround of the last secong decision to add the 'obviously'

**See you outside the hall after school –SH**

A sly smile spread across John's face, he would hear for himself that music, _the_ same music as what he heard on the way to the oval. He did his best not to get too sweaty, he wanted to smell ok for Sher. When the final bell rang, he ran to get changed to meet Sher outside the hall, as said Sherlock was waiting there, with his violin tuning it, he was not facing him, John cleared his throat and Sherlock whipped around and smiled at John, _god he's beautiful… stop it John. _

"So um, are you gonna play here or…"

"No, no of coarse not, people are still around"

Sherlock waved his hands to gesture to the students who were making their way to the exit of the school grounds

"Want to play at my place?"

John cursed himself for even asking, for Sher looked at him with a curious expression

"Alright, why not."

Sherlock packed up his violin and slung his backpack over both his shoulders

"I know a good street not far from here where we can catch a cab John, but is it ok if we pay half – half, I don't have much on me today"

"Yeah, sure thing Sher, good idea to catch a cab though, the buses are way too crowded"

Sherlock looked at him from the side and smiled, for some reason John wanted to call Sherlock 'Sher' every chance he had…

"So, um, Sher, how was music?"

"Tedious, How was sport?"

John was surprised Sherlock even asked

"Ah, yeah it was good, Anderson tried talking to me"

"Oh really? Wow, what did the ape have to say this time?"

John stirred

"I don't want to talk about it"

"hey, um, John, this 'being yourself around me' should go both ways, uhh, J-John, you can be yourself around m-me"

John looked at Sherlock, thinking about what it took in him to say that

"Thanks Sherlock"  
>John stopped mid step and opened his arms for a hug, Sherlock reluctantly embraced John, and held, then awkwardly let go<p>

"Sorry, I'm not the best hugger… but hey look we have made to 'taxi street'"

Sherlock gave John an awkward smile, John smiled back, Sher was right this was really taxi street, taxis everywhere. Sherlock hailed a cab and gracefully entered, John, not so much and took the seat next to Sherlock

"Afternoon, what's the address?"

"16 North Gower Street, London."

"Righty-o"

John turned to face Sherlock, was also looking at him and his cheeks reddened, John feel his do the same, he turned and looked out the window and Sherlock hid his face until Sherlock broke the silence, still hiding his face

"Are you sure you want _me _to play for you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Sherlock shifted in his seat

"I'm not very good…"  
>"No, you are, I heard you play on my way to the oval"<br>This made Sherlock stop hiding his face and look at John

"Really?"

"Yes, Sher, really"

Sherlock smiled at that and all of a sudden hugged John, who simply hugged him back.

The Taxi pulled up outside John's house near the center of London, Sherlock and John paid the Taxi driver and got out and headed towards John's door, with the turn of a key it opened and the two headed inside…


	4. Chapter 4

John could feel himself blushing furiously as Sherlock entered John's room, Sherlock couldn't help but smirk at all the Storm trooper, Doctor Who and Star Trek posters all over John's walls, the floor was kind of clean, enough room for Sherlock to play what he had composed earlier on as John cleared his bed of a mass of medical study books and clothes he plumped himself down and sighed then tapped the place on the bed next to him, Sherlock decided it would be best to sit on the end of the bed, John sitting up studied Sherlock's face, Sherlock could feel himself blush helplessly, he wish t's stop, he had only known him for a matter of hours…

"S-so um, what would you like me to p-play?"

Sherlock asked even he knew perfectly well what John wanted him to play… _Stop it…_

"What you have composed for your assignment"

"Ok."

Sherlock took out his violin closed his eyes and started to play, he let the music take him, letting his hands find the strings on their own, he didn't even breathe while he was playing, how ever long it was, when he was finished he opened his eyes to see John staring up at him with amazement, mouth open as if to say something but the words won't come, so Sherlock decided to talk instead

"So, um, what did you think?"

Sherlock gave John a shy smile, who was still staring at Sherlock, he could feel his cheeks redden, _Goddammit_. He went to take a step forward, but instead tripped over on a med study book and landed right. On. Top. Of. John. _Well, shit._ He could feel their breath escaping each others lips, _Lips…_ there were only centimeters apart, _if only he could… No._

"Sher, that was amazing that was… You are on top of me? Trip over a med book?"

John smirked at that fact.

Sherlock couldn't help but notice how their bodies fit oh so perfectly together…

"Yeah, I'll just roll over"

Sherlock rolled onto his side, while John stayed in the same position, with the same expression on his face

"So, umm, John, why all these med books?"

Sherlock couldn't help but think of tripping over when he said med books…

"When I'm old enough to get a job, I want to be a Doctor, or something like that"

John faced Sherlock to smile and Sherlock helplessly reddened, again.

"Where did you learn to play violin like that Sher? It's brilliant, amazing, moving…"

John stared at Sherlock

"Oh, um Me and Mycroft have been taught ever since we were little kids, Mycroft couldn't really play, but I could, it's just a thing I guess."

"You should play more often"

"What? No. no-no-no-no. Not gonna happen."

"Ok, then, guess you'll just have to play for me then"

Sherlock stared at John, who now had a cheeky grin spread across his face

"I-I should go"

Sherlock swiftly packed up his violin and slung his back pack over his shoulder

"Wait, Sher…"

Sherlock couldn't hear the rest of John's sentence because he was too embarrassed and was already out the door.

Sherlock hailed a cab and headed back home to 221B Baker street, the apartment he shared with his brother, he didn't know why he ordered a cab, seeing that his house was only two streets away from John's…

Sherlock's phone vibrated in his pocket. _John. _Sherlock was correct.

**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited you over in the first place –JW **

Sherlock was surprised at the stab of pain in reading those words

**No, no, I enjoy playing for you, John. I just realized I had to get home to feed my dog, Redbeard. –SH **

Sherlock lied; he knew Mycroft always fed Redbeard.

**Ok –JW**

_Is that all, John?... Nope._

**Doing anything this weekend? –JW **

Sherlock smiled at the screen

**No –SH **

**Want to? –JW**

**Sure, why not? –SH **

**I'll text you tomorrow –JW **

**Okay –SH **

**Okay –JW**

Sherlock couldn't help but grin with excitement for the couple of days up ahead with John Watson…


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors Note - PLEASE READ SWEETIES* **

**Hello Sweeties, I just wanted to say thank you so much for making it this far in my fanfic and that any feedback is really appreciated! You lot make happier than the Eleventh Doctor eating Jammie Dodgers, and lately I haven't been able to spend much time on it but now I am, like able to edit it properly, make chapters longer (this one is the longest so far), I got so many good feels writing this chapter and spent so much time on making it PERFECT, any way, Enjoy!**

It was late at night and John Watson couldn't sleep, he only think about how beautifully Sherlock played on his violin in this very room, then how he _gracefully _tripped over one of his med exam books and landed right on top of him, and their bodies fit oh so perfectly together… _stop it…_ he rolled over and he picked up his phone and typed in his passcode…_Sher… _opened up the message icon and decided to see if the pale faced thin but tall shaggy black curls practically covering his face teenager, Sherlock was awake…

**Sher?**

John regretted sending the message a millisecond later, until a millisecond after that…

**John? You okay? **

John was not exactly surprised… was Sherlock thinking the same thing as him?...

**Yeah, I'm fine, just can't sleep.**

John wondered why he told Sherlock he couldn't sleep…

**Me neither.**

_Oh…_

**Any ideas on what you want to do tomorrow?**

**Want to get something to eat? I know a good fish and chips shop; they give me free double servings**

**Why do they do that Sher?**

**Got the owners off a murder charge.**

**WHAT?!**

**It's nothing really. Wanna go there or a place near 22 Northumberland Street? It's in walking distance.**

**Yeah…**

**You have questions John, I'll answer them later…What time do you want to meet? They open at 10 so…**

**12 good?**

**12 is good.**

**See you tomorrow Sher.**

**See you then, John.**

John put his phone back on his nightstand and looked up at his glow in the dark stars on his roof, _god, I'm a dork…_ But he knew from the way Sherlock looked around his room, he didn't care… Who cared if he was a dork? John couldn't sleep still. Then his phone vibrated. _Sherlock._ John was correct.

**John?**

John quickly replied

**Yes, Sher?**

**Still can't sleep.**

**Me neither.**

**Any ideas?**

**A Game?**

**Sher, it's late at night, I don't know far away you are, we can only communicate via text, how do expect us to play a game?**

**I don't know, we will think of something…**

John stared at his screen… _A Game?!_

**John! How about a question game?**

The text alert gave him a fright, then reading what it said, think… _Oh no…_

**No, Sher. I'm tired. Too tired for questioning. Ask them tomorrow.**

**Your choice, John.**

**Good Night Sher.**

**Night John.**

John wanted to text more, and play the question game… But he knew he'd at least _try_ and get some sleep, knowing who and what he'll be doing tomorrow.

When John woke up the next morning he couldn't help but think of last night text session with Sherlock, he checked the time, 11:30am… SHIT. He threw his clothes on, ran a hand through his short blonde hair, grabbed his phone and ran to the said restaurant, near 22 whateveritwas Street. John whipped the phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 11:50am

**Here –JW**

**Good. Come in, I'm on the table just near the window –SH **

John straightened his t-shirt and jacket and walked inside and looked around for the pale thin teenager. As said, he was by the window, his coat on the back of his chair, flipping his phone in his hands, while looking out the window… _Man, he is talented… _he slowly walked over to the table, then Sherlock turned his head and met John's eyes, Johns breath caught for a moment, for he realized their beautiful deep gray colour… _God, he's beautiful…_ Sherlock gestured for John to sit down next to him and he did, John couldn't help but smile, which made Sherlock smile in return. The waiter came over and gave the two menus; Sherlock automatically placed his down beside him and kept staring at John, who turned a bright red.

"Hello John."

"Hey Sher, so, um what do you want to eat?"

"I'm fine, I've eaten already."

_Without me?..._

"John, don't looked so shocked, it was a full breakfast"

"Oh, sorry"

John turned his face to the menu wondering why he apologized, and pretended to read through what was on offer, but he could see through his side vision, that Sherlock was still staring at him. John cleared his throat

"So, um, Sher, you said I had questions"

Sherlock nodded

"Go, on then John, ask them."

John turned to face Sherlock _Those eyes…_

"Well, um, I-I don't know. I don't know."

Sherlock rolled his eyes

"Why don't I ask _you_ a question then?"

John shifted in his seat

"Okay"

"What did you think of me playing for you?"

After saying 'you', Sherlock playfully poked him on the arm, John could feel his cheeks redden at the touch.

"It was amazing, Sher, it was like nothing I've heard be played on a violin before, you'll do great on your music assignment, I'm sure of it"

Sherlock grinned at John some of his curls covering his eyes and John couldn't help but smile back

"Ok, Sher, I have a question for you, who else is in your music class?"

Sherlock shrugged

"Oi, that's not an answer"

"That's a stupid question, Fine, I know Sally, and she is terrible at singing, sounds like a dying cat…"

John and Sherlock laughed at the answer, until the waiter came over

"Decided on anything yet gentlemen?"

Sherlock decided to answer

"No, thanks"

Sherlock nodded and the waiter nodded back and took the menus, John faced Sherlock

"Why did you do that Sher?"

"Let's get out of here"

"Why?"

Sherlock shifted in his seat,

"Too crowded."

"Alright lets go"

John stood up and started to put his jacket on, Sherlock looked up at him for a moment with surprise then hurriedly stood up and put his coat on, and flipped his collar up

"Do you really need to do that, Sher?"

"Do what?"

John mimicked flipping his collar up

Sherlock's checks turned a slight red and looked down in an attempt to hide his face

"Yes"

John could only just make out the silent mumble

"Alright, so be it"

John smiled at Sherlock, who lifted his head and smiled back, John and Sherlock headed for the door and walked out into the cold air, John was rubbing his hands together to try and keep warm, hadn't noticed Sherlock had already started walking, John ran to keep up with the fast moving teen,

"Ah, Sher? Where are we going?"

"My place."

"Why?"

Sherlock faced John with a smirk on his face

"Why not? We have heating, your place doesn't."

John considered this

"Alright."

John was surprised at where Sherlock lived, a mere 2 streets away form John's house.

"Here we are, 221B Baker Street"

Sherlock faced John and smiled at him and opened the door with one swift move

Then gestured John to enter, then followed Sherlock upstairs, to be greeted by Mycroft and Greg making out on the couch. _Lovley._

"Ahh, John follow me"

Sherlock swifly walked through the kitchen and opened the door to Sherlock's room, it was a small room with not much in it, a double bed, nightstands, boxes of science equipment, a dresser, with a photo of a young Sherlock dressed up as a pirate on top of it, John smiled at the image, the turned to Sherlock who was closing the door and hanging up is coat behind it with a red face. John held up the pirate photo with a cheeky grin, Sherlock mouth dropped open and rushed over to snatch it, but John leaned back making it harder for Sherlock to reach, no matter how short John was for his age, he still had longish arms…

"No, John please give that back, it's a really embarrassing photo"

Sherlock took another step forward, which pressed their bodies together; Sherlock still squirmed in trying to reach the picture

"John, why are you doing this?"

This time there was frustration in his voice

"Ah, ah, ah not until you say please Sher."

Sherlock locked his eyes with John, and it made him realize just how close their faces were apart, _If only I could lean in… No. _John's heart was hammering away in his chest

Sherlock gave John _the _puppy eyes

"Please, John."

John's heart skipped a beat. John slowly handed Sherlock the photo, Sherlock immediately swirled around and shoved the photo under the bed, John in the same position against the drawer, still dazed as he sat down on the bed, a second later joined by Sherlock

"So, John, questions, you either ask them now or I start questioning you."

Sherlock had moved back on the bed so he was sitting up against the bedhead, John chose to stay where he was and cleared his throat.

"Explain your pirate photo"

Sherlock's face turned a bright red

"When I was about seven, I was obsessed with pirates, wanted to be one, I even stole my brother's riding crop, for the sake of the 'piratehood'"

John smiled at Sherlock, who's face just turned pink.

"Ok, John, now you now, but we can't discuss the pirate matter again. Ok?"

Sherlock held out his hand to complete the deal, John took it and shook it, in which John decided to move himself up to the bedhead and rest his legs out and relax, Sherlock's face reddened.

"Is this ok, Sher?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Ok, John, I have a question for you."

"Hold on Sher, though I was the one asking the questions here."

John pointed to himself and Sherlock chuckled

"Please?"

"Oh Alright."

"What happened at Afghanistan?"

John whipped his head around to meet Sherlock's eyes, the moment he did, he wish he hadn't, for Sherlock was studying John's face… _God he's beautiful… _If only John could raise his hand and cup Sherlock's cheek…

"What happened, John?"

John let out a deep breath, deciding to hurry the answer

"I got shot. In the shoulder. It's why I had to move schools. I don't want to talk about it. Too soon."

John faced Sherlock who was staring at him with concern, John swallowed, _Those deep grey eyes…_ Sherlock reached out to John's right shoulder, the one that got shot

"John…"

"Sher, please don't, I don't want to talk about it."

John turned to not face Sherlock, he could still feel his eyes on him, Sherlock started stroking John's shoulder with his thumb. John held his breath, then all of a sudden he felt a breath against his ear

"John, its ok, I know. I know"

John turned his head; they were only millimeters apart, John had only known Sherlock for a day goddammit. How could he feel like this already? He wished Sherlock would close the distance… He couldn't take this, he _wanted_ him, he wanted it. Sherlock slid his arm around John's shoulders not changing the distance between their faces, John closed his eyes, Sherlock moved his leg so was in between bot of John's, John let out a shaky breath

"It's ok…"

Sherlock murmured this, John couldn't take it, he took a fistful of Sherlock's shirt and closed the distance between their mouths, God Sherlock's lips were soft, Sherlock tensed, then relaxed, Sherlock cupping John's face kissed him deeper, leaning his body into John, he could Sherlock wanted this as well, just as much. When Sherlock stopped for breath, he touched his forehead against John's and smiled, John grinned back and held on to Sherlock's wrists, which were still cupping his cheeks

"John… Do really… Want… Me?"

Sherlock was still a bit out of breath

"Of coarse I do you idiot, why wouldn't do what I just did if I didn't?"

"That doesn't make much sense John."

"Oh shut up."

John kissed Sherlock again and he laughed

"Wow, John Watson, you are amazing"

"Thanks…?"

Sherlock replied to that with a deep and meaningful kiss, which sent shivers down John's spine.

Sherlock's eyes studied John's face this time there was a spark in his eyes, something meaningful and precious, John would remember this moment forever. That precious moment was interrupted by a loud crashing noise, Sherlock's eyes flickered between the door and John,

"Knowing my dear brother, I have to check if everything is ok"

"It's fine go check on them"

Sherlock blinked then rose and opened the door and swiftly exited, John ran a hand through his hair… _Whoa…_ John decided to exit the room as well, Sherlock was just at the end of the kitchen with a foul expression on his face, he looked towards the couch… to realize the crashing noise was Mycroft and Greg pushing the table out of the way to make space… to make out on the floor.

Sherlock clapped his hands loudly as if to break it up then shouted

"Alright, alright that's enough you two, now sort out this table"

Mycroft broke off the kiss and sat up, Mycroft gave Sherlock a bitchy stare then smiled and winked at John and Sherlock

"Observing from both your flushed cheeks and flustered lips… I told you both there would be chemistry going down in no time."

Mycroft winked again then got back to making out with Greg.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, descried to ignore the scene going down behind him, turned his attention to John

"Want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

Sherlock nodded and went to grab his coat then came back and shyly took John's hand in his, John interlocked their fingers and smiled at Sherlock, who's face had turned red.

Sherlock was relived to be out of the kissing house, but happy to be with John, still going over the events of the past ten minutes in his head, _John…My John… _Sherlock stroked John's fingers, a move intimate to him,

"So, John, where do you want to go now?"

"Wherever you want, Sher"

Sherlock loved it when John called him 'Sher' he had never had a nick name before, besides 'Captin' Dreadlocks' from his pirate years, Sherlock wanted to savior every moment with John. Sherlock had no idea where to take him, he didn't want to depart ways, then he knew just the place… _Lenister Gardens…_

"I have the perfect place"

Sherlock smiled at he new companion and hailed a cab.

Sherlock whispered the destination the cabbie, hoping to surprise John, for he had won one of the houses in a high poker game, no really high on cocaine poker game, Sherlock always kept the key in his coat pocket, just incase he needed to escape… _Escape with John…_

"W-where are we going, Sher?"

"You'll see."

Sherlock took John's hand in his, while John look out the window in confusion. Sherlock leaned towards the window as well

"Do you know where we are heading, John?"

"No idea, Sher."

Sherlock cheekily smiled and looked up at John and kissed his cheek softly.

The taxi pulled up at their destination, Sherlock paid the cabbie and walked toward the house he won in the poker game.

He waited at the door for John, who was looking around taking everything in

"You ready?"

Sherlock teased, with the key in the lock

"Yes"

Sherlock opened the door to house and walked inside with John who was looking around with amazement

"How the bloddy hell did you get this house, Sherlock Holmes?"

***Authors Note - Please Read* Oooooohhh, whats gonna happen at this house?… Please Review! Harsh or not I really would appreciate it, Cheers Sweeties, more coming soon… **


	6. Chapter 6

***Authors Note – Please Read* OMG guys thank you so much for the reviews, I get all bubbly with happy feels reading them! And well here is chapter six, I have decided to post it a day early, What did you think of chapter 5? Please tell me! from now on, one chapter a week, I know, I sorry, I want to post more as well! This is where John and Sher enter the house Sherlock won on a high poker game…**

**Enjoy my Sweeties :3**

While John was looking around the Georgian decorated apartment, with the painted roof and walls with nude angels and swans and god knows what else, Sherlock deiced to finally unveil the first time the furniture that laid under sheets for who know how long. The sheets unveiled two arm chairs facing a fire place, quite a few couches and a few bookshelves, deciding not to enter to the music room or bedroom, Sherlock strode over to John and interlocked their hands.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing, Sher. I'm breathless, how did you end up with this place? And this time answer."

"In a poker game."

"And how did you come across this poker game Sher?"

Sherlock looked down, deciding not to tell the beautiful teenager in front of him about his drugged up past.

"I don't know. Just did I guess."

He smiled at John who grinned back let go of his hand, Sherlock missed the warmth of it already. Walking toward one of the doors, John turned around with a cheeky grin and said

"Well, Sher, I imply that you give me a tour of this amazing place immediately."

Sherlock walked over, and returned the cheeky grin

"Well, Sir. Watson, you haven't paid yet." "Oh really? And what would be the cost?"

Sherlock considered this, then smiled

"A kiss."

John looked at Sherlock with fake surprise, putting a hand on his chest he remarked

"My, my, my what a price to pay for a simple tour ."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and chuckled, and pulled John close, their faces centimeters apart, Sherlock wrapped his hands around the back of Johns head and leaned in just a bit, John wrapped his arms around John's waist

"A simple kiss is all it takes, John"

Sherlock had whispered that into John's ear, then looked back at him and studied his beautiful green eyes then closed the space between their lips, it was soft and tender, Sherlock could tell John wanted more, but broke it off after a few seconds

"You have paid the price Mr. Watson, You ready for the tour of the apartment?"

Sherlock stepped back, as much as he didn't want to let go of John, he knew that is was only the beginning and that was more to come…

Sherlock opened the double doors of the music room in a swift move and stepped inside

It didn't have as many instruments in the room, as apposed to when the place was built, there was a grand piano, unturned, a violin ticked away in the corner, covered in spider webs now and an old guitar left behind probably from the '60s.

"So as you can see Mr. Watson, here is the music room"

Sherlock opened up his arms to gesture to the space around him, but then dropped them at the sight of John still standing at the door.

"Sher, please, just please call me John."

"Ok, John"

John walked over to Sherlock and hugged him, then resting his chin on Sherlock's chest, Sherlock gave in to his impulse to run a hand through John's hair, John smiled at Sherlock, who couldn't help but laugh with happiness.

Sherlock not wanting to disturb this wonderful moment, took a mental picture, and stored it in his Mind Palace. He would never forget it. Ever… That's what his Mind Palace was for, goddammit.

"Should we continue on with the tour John? Seeing that we may come here another time, it would be best that you knew where to go. And to get to certain rooms."

John standing on his tippy toes for a kiss, Sherlock leaned down to help the just about-to-topple-over-and-kind-of short-teen and met his lips. John breaking the kiss said

"Yeah, that would be best."

Sherlock deciding to take John's hand is his, led him to the doors which opened up to the old manky kitchen, which probably hasn't had eyes set upon it since the '70s, seeing that the way it was decorated led right to that era. Spider webs covered every corner; it was small, but big enough to walk around in, to the right of it had a door which led to the dining room/ library.

John scrunched up his nose in disgust. Sherlock thought it was adorable.

"This place is rank, Sher, lets get out of here."

"Yeah, probably for the best"

John and Sherlock laughed in union as they carefully walked to the door that led to the dining room/library.

Sherlock paused at the door.

"Out of all the rooms John, this is probably my favorite."

Sherlock swung open the door and stepped inside to be greeted by a half - half kind of room. It was about the same size as the music room, maybe bigger, but it was hard to tell due to the amount of furniture in the place.

One side featured a grand dining table with about half the chairs and table un-covered from the white sheets, the other side featured a chair by the fireplace, behind that, the wall was completely covered with bookshelves, and a sliding ladder to help the reader, beside the chair facing the fireplace was Sherlock's favorite book, The Science of Deduction... _Maybe I should start reading The Science of __Se__duction…_ Sherlock cheekily smiled at the thought. John stepped out in front of Sherlock and looked around with more amazement that the main living room out of the front of the apartment.

"Sher, well, wow, I can tell why it is your favorite room."

"Yep."

John walked over to the chair and picked up the copy of The Science Of Deduction, and held it up so Sherlock could see it, he gave the same cheeky smile as when he was holding the pirate photo, Sherlock laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. John put the book down and walked over to Sherlock

"So, what room is next?"

"Let's see"

Sherlock knew perfectly well what room was next, the bedroom, in which he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't been alone with John in a bedroom before, this time though, it felt a bit different, he couldn't tell why…

Sherlock opened the door to the massive bedroom, Sherlock had only been in here once before, just after he had won the place, he decided to see what it had to offer. In the room there was a four poster king sized bed, a wardrobe a mirror on a table, with a chair to complete the set, a bookshelf, and a desk and chair, with paper and probably dried out ink, in one of those small pots with a pen resting in it, ready to go. Then at the front of the room was double doors leading opening up to the main living area.

"So, what do you think?"

"Certainly a grand place you have won yourself, Sher."

Sherlock smiled at the ground

"I thought, well m-maybe, only i-if you wanted it to… It could be our own little, kind of secret place, John, w-well only if you wanted it to, I mea…"

Sherlock's sentence was cut off… because John was kissing him

"Oh god yes, Sher"

John gave a nervous laugh

"To be honest, thought you'd never ask, Mr. Holmes"

Sherlock met John's eyes with a raised eyebrow, John's eyes were sparkling even in the now dim light, Sherlock leaned down to kiss him again. Sherlock could tell time was going by fast and Mycroft would ruin this by starting to spam Sherlock with texts of worry where the 'young' teenager was. Sherlock broke the tender kiss and let out a deep breath.

"It's getting late, I'd hate to say this but I should really get back before Mycroft starts spamming me with worry."

John let out a laugh

"Yeah, we probably should."

Just before they made their depart from the bedroom, Sherlock could swear he saw John's eyes flicker between the bed and him.

They made their way out to the main living area and Sherlock stood in the middle of the room, fiddling in his coat for the spare key

"Everything ok, Sher?"

He managed a nod, taking out the spare key to the grand apartment and holding it in front of John's face who looked at Sherlock with amazement.

"Like I said before, this should be our own little secret place."

Sherlock placed the key in Johns hand and curled his fingers around the small, precious object then leaned down to whisper in his ear

"Don't lose it now, it's the only spare copy"

John caressed Sherlock's face

"Thank you Sher. Thank you."

He stood on his tippy toes for a kiss and Sherlock obliged. He could tell John wanted this to be deep and meaningful, Sherlock cupped John's face just as he did earlier and John wrapped his hand around Sherlock's neck, Sherlock wanted the kiss to last longer, but it broke when Sherlock felt his pocket vibrate, Sherlock groaned in finding out that Mycroft had already sent him 27 texts in the time span of one minute.

"Everything ok, Sher?"

"Mycroft is having a stress attack on me. Already"

Sherlock couldn't look at John because he was too busy tapping away to reply to Mycroft.

John leaned over the phone a peeked at what the messages said and couldn't help but laugh, …_Family feuds…_

Sherlock appeared to be lost in the battle between brothers, so John tries clapping, whistling and yelling, so he eventually gave up. Looking out the window, John saw the sun was setting, he couldn't see much due to the tall building of London but he could tell it was beautiful…_Just like Sherlock…_He looked at the now frustrated teenager and smiled. His long black curls covering his face

"Hey, Sher, we better get going, my dad might start having a stress attack on me as well soon."

Sherlock made a mixture of a grunt and mumble of a reply

"Well, I'm gonna head outside and call a cab for us"

Just before he took a step, he felt a strong but yet soft grip on his arm, he turned around to see Sherlock staring at his with a kind of a _No, no please don't go _kind of look… While still texting his brother with the other hand.

Sherlock took a step towards John and whispered

"Not without me, please, John."

"Of coarse, Sher"

Sherlock kissed John tenderly for just a moment then stared into his eyes

"Thank you."

Sherlock led the way out after the texting battle with Mycroft and hailed a cab told the cabbie the destination, when they got in John turned to him and said

"Well, that was probably the best tour of a house I have ever been on. For sure."

Sherlock laughed at the comment, deciding to ignore the phone currently going crazy with vibrations in his pocket.

"I'd certainly hope so."

Sherlock faced John with a smile, He truly was beautiful, he just smiled back, Sherlock was so lucky to have someone just as John Watson, his first friend and his first _more _than friend, cheekily John took a fistful of Sherlock's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, Sherlock just leaned into him again John's head giving a light thud against the window, Sherlock wrapped his hands around John's head and kissed him harder, he didn't want this taxi ride to stop. Ever.

He had only known John for such a short amount of time, it was kind of wrong, but it felt _so_ right. Sherlock didn't care, John wanted this as well.

The taxi driver cleared his throat, Sherlock wished other people would stop interrupting them when they where like this.

"We have arrived at the destination."

"Yep. Fine."

Sherlock hurriedly paid the fee and exited the cab, to see 221B Baker Street facing them.

John grinned at Sherlock,

"Wow. Thanks Sher, that was ama—"

Sherlock didn't let John finish his sentence, because his lips were pressed against John's, deep and passionate, his kissed John until he had to stop for breath. He touched their foreheads together. John looked into Sherlock's eyes with amazement

"I hate to say this, John, but I'm afraid I have to head upstairs alone and face brother dear."

"It's ok Sher… Want to meet up at our secret place tomorrow?"

Sherlock smiled and lightly kissed John.

"Of coarse I want to."

Sherlock wondered if he felt this way towards John and cared so much for him, how was he still a sociopath?... Anderson. That's how.

Sherlock hugged John and then John walked off home, Sherlock waited to John was out of sight to head upstairs and face the Drama Queen.

After two hours of shouting, theories of what could've happened to Sherlock, and saying 'how much pressure I'm under at uni' from Mycroft, Sherlock retired to his room, only to realized how hungry he was and that he needed to shower and brush his teeth, with a groan he lifted himself from his bed, his long black curls covering his vision, stumbled out of his room to complete the following tasks.

John put down his study book, one amongst the few spread out on his bed. He picked up his phone, currently playing 'Video killed the radio star' by the Buggles, he had no idea why he decided to add that song to his playlist in the first place. He opened up the message icon and texted Sherlock.

**Thanks for today –JW **

No surprise, Sherlock replied within the millisecond.

**My pleasure –SH **

**You still up for tomorrow? –JW **

**Yes –SH**

**Cool. –SH **

John twirled his phone in his hands, eyeing the key on his nightstand. Then his phone vibrated in his hands

**What are you doing now? –SH**

John was surprised Sherlock would ask such a question. But quickly replied anyway.

**Studying, you? –JW **

**Just got out of the shower –SH **

John bit his lip, he couldn't help but thing of the pale, thin teenager with wet black curls covering his face, creeping around in just a towel. But his thoughts were stopped by another text from Sherlock.

**Mycroft is truly the Queen of Drama Queens –SH **

John gave a hearty laugh at the sentence on his screen.

**What makes you say that? –JW **

**You know perfectly well. –SH **

John chuckled, thinking of how much Sherlock had changed in just about 48 hours. From the bored teen up the back corner in French, to his face practically glowing red ever time he spoke or even saw John. To now. His Sherlock… _My Sherlock_… John had never felt this way towards any other person. Because it was different, he was a sociopath, well, not to him anyways.

**Good Night, John, see you tomorrow. –SH **

**Good Night, Sher, see you tomorrow –JW **

John didn't want that to be the end of the conversation, but he knew that he shall be seeing Sherlock soon, and he was happy with that, with a sigh, John packed up his study books and notes, along with pens and went to have a shower himself…

***Authors Note – Please Read!* Hey Sweeties, I think I might have to up the rating for this story, seeing what I have planned for I up ahead ;) (No smut tho, sorry) I have descried to give Sherlock his Mind Palace now, though I was going to do it later on in the fic… Anyway, like before, thank you so much for making this far in my fanfic, it means SO MUCH TO ME! If I could, I would send 1,000 packets of Jammie Dodgers to each and every one of you. And please review it and maybe any ideas you want in this fic, idk, Just please say what you think, I would appreciate it so much! Cheers Guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

***Authors Note – Please read!* Heeeeyyyy Sweeeeeeetttttiiiessss! **

**Anyway, here we are Chapter 7, I don't really know what's going to come of this chapter, but ****_what the hell, _****_LETS DO THIS! _****(I should mention I'm feeling this chapter is gonna be longish…)**

John woke up with the sun shining brightly through his window, slowly gaining his senses back he groggily checked the time on his phone, 8:37, _ughhhh…_ John rolled over onto his back and looked at the stars on his roof, he couldn't help but think of Sherlock and how he would be seeing him in a few hours… then his phone vibrated…

**Here yet? –SH**

Or not.

**Sher. I. Just. Woke. Up. –JW **

**Don't Care, come here already. I'm bored. –SH**

**I'm still in my PJs! –JW **

**Then hurry up. –SH**

John shook his head and went to the bathroom to splash his face with water to help wake him up. John's dad and Harry were still asleep upstairs, so he had to be extra quiet.

Putting on his clothes then taking a skull of his very hot tea spilling some of it on his jumper, burning his tongue in the process and grabbing his phone and keys, John ran outside and hailed a cab, with the destination to the secret place of his and Sherlock's.

When he practically threw open the doors, John was surprised Sherlock wasn't in the main entrance area, but then it occurred to him … _The Library… _when John entered he saw Sherlock curled up in a chair by the lighted fire reading The Science Of Deduction, not lifting his head from the book Sherlock said

"You surely know how to make an entrance, well, a loud one at least."

Sherlock placed his bookmark in and put the book down beside him and rose from his chair and walked over to John and _hugged _him, even lifting him off the ground, just a bit, John wasn't _that_ short, surely Sherlock had grown taller… Sherlock caressed one of John's cheeks

"Morning John"

Sherlock said with a smile

"Morning Sher."

Sherlock lightly let John down to the ground and kissed him lightly and gestured for John to join him to a chair that had appeared next to Sherlock's by the fireplace, The fire felt good against his cold hands, due to the current very cold weather, in the hurry out the door, John had forgotten to grab an extra coat and gloves. Sherlock's chair was black and leathery, while John's was reddish and had a cotton fiber, but very comfy, with a union jack pillow to complete it. Similar to the ones at Sherlock's house, but not quite.

John loved every moment of this and wanted to last, John just sat there smiling at Sherlock, who was practically doing the same thing at John.

"So, Sher, what made you come here so early?"

"Mycroft and Grog."

"Ahh, on the f-floor again?"

"Yep."

John nodded in response and looked into the fire…_If only I could get on the floor with Sher…_ _Stop it, you've only just started this yesterday, don't ruin it!... _The thought made John look at Sherlock who was smiling at him, John cleared his throat and smiled back

"So, Sher what do plan to do today?"

"Clean this place up, make it nice"

Sherlock looked around and waved his hand to gesture what could be done

John chuckled

"I don't know how we are going to do the kitchen, Sher. No idea"

John and Sherlock laughed in front of the fire, Sherlock reached out for John's hand, and he took it

"We will do it some how, but we should start of easy, but I have no idea what room that would be"

Sherlock and John laughed again

"You've really let this place go Sher!"

John gave a playful punch against Sherlock's arm, who then looked at him with surprise

"It wasn't me!"

John just smiled at him and laughed, Sherlock was really so childish sometimes, who returned the playful punch on the shoulder, which turned into a mixture of tired but yet playful slaps and punches on each others arm, until Sherlock punched John on the arm _really _hard

"Ow!"

John retreated his arm to rub it, he was sure it would bruise. Sherlock had a shocked expression on his face then came by and kneeled by is chair and rubbed his arm as well.

"I'm so, so sorry John, I didn't mean to punch you like that I—"

"It's fine Sherlock, I started it, I'm the one who should be sorry."

John gave Sherlock an apologetic look, who just gave the same expression in return, put lifted himself up just a bit, so he could kiss his cheek, then returning to his knelling position.

"I missed you."

John returned this kiss on the cheek

"I know, Sher, I missed you as well"

For a few moments they looked into each others eyes, and studies each others faces… _Sherlock is SO beautiful…_ John wrapped his hands around Sherlock's neck, whom rose a hand and caressed John's cheek, John leaned in, their faces now centimeters apart, John chuckled and said

"Morning"

Sherlock laughed and said

"Morning"

Sherlock closed the distance between their mouths, it was soft and harmless at first, Sherlock breaking it off after just a moment, but John wanted more, kissing Sherlock was like a drug, after just taste, you want more of it, John leaned back in and kissed Sherlock deep, this time and a little harder, Sherlock gave a surprised sound and fell over onto the floor… With John on top of him… John kept kissing Sherlock passionate and deep, Sherlock gave all the same back, not stopping for breath, John's tounge teasing the outside of Sherlock's lips, Sherlock sat up so he could run a hand properly through John's hair, and opened up his mouth willingly, this was not like any other make out session John has had with anybody, this was hot and powerful, deep and intense, John's tongue slowly searching around Sherlock's mouth, he had no idea how it came to this or what he was doing, Sherlock made deep sexy but yet quite a moan noise, that made John want to never stop kissing Sherlock, John was high on the drug, we wanted more, _more…_ Sherlock slowly, and hesitantly slid a hand up John's shirt, his hand searching every little part of his belly, tickling him even, John gave a light laugh against Sherlock's lips and retreated his tongue, …_Need. To. Breathe…_ John knew that fully well, but he didn't want this to stop. Never. Sherlock was the one to break the kiss, his long black shaggy curls covering his forehead and eyes, his pale thin body panting for breath

"John… that… was… amazing!"

Sherlock took his away from underneath John's shirt, John laughed, still catching his breath

"Yeah… that… was… eh?"

John and Sherlock looked at each other and laughed, sat there by the fire and wrapped each others arms around each other, trying keep warm.

After cuddling by the fire for god knows how long, John and Sherlock rose and decided to get to work, John worked on the music room first while Sherlock stayed and worked on the dining part of the room, encouraging for them to work separately…_stange…_.

The music room was full of dust and spider webs, he didn't know where to start. He walked over to the web covered violin, and sighed wondering how the hell he was gonna get rid of all the webs, then he thought of Sherlock, how from the moment they met, they clicked, Sherlock the so called sociopath or not, how beautifully Sherlock had played for him… John reached out and pulled the violin free from the probably 50-year-old webs that were stuck together by tie like fairy floss. John gave a grunt of disgust and used a gloved hand to peel away the webs, letting them fall to floor until the front of the violin was clean…then he turned to the back of it, it wasn't as bad as the front… not counting the massive dead spider on the back of it. John jumped in surprise, almost dropping the musical instrument, scrunching up his face, he quickly took the spider off the violin and let it fall to the floor with the mass pile of webs. At least the spider was gone. Doing as the same for the front for the back, peeling off the webs and letting fall to the floor, he smiled at the instrument when it was finally clean, and placed it in a web free corner. John then got to work on the grand piano, and so on, until he stood in the middle of the room and wiped his forehead, the room was back in shape, but with only three instruments… John was proud of the work he had just done.

"Well done, John, you've totally redone this room."

John whipped around to see a sweaty pale thin teenager walking towards him, and to top it off, Sherlock was wearing an apron… an _apron…_ this made John burst up into a fit of giggles.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

John looked up to see Sherlock wiping his face in confusion, which made John giggle even more.

"Would you STOP giggling John? I-I have a surprise for you."

John suppressed the giggles and looked up at Sherlock who was holding his hand out, John took his hand, Sherlock led John to the dining room/ Library. He stopped at the door

"John, close your eyes."

"Ok."

Giving Sherlock one last smile, John closed his eyes.

He heard the door open, and be led into the room, he could feel the warmth of the bright fire.

"Don't open your eyes just yet. As you know, I worked on this room, but, I also worked on the kitchen…"

"Sherlock, how the bloddy hell did you work on the kitchen without me?"

Sherlock laughed

"Working on the kitchen now means we can cook food there, open your eyes John."

When he opened his eyes, John gasped, the dining table was polished and had a small part of the table laid out with food and dinner wear for two. He looked at Sherlock who was giving him an awkward smile.

"I just kind of wanted to say 'Thank You'"

John grinned at Sherlock and lifted him up and twirled in a circle let him down and then kissed him

"You, Sherl, are amazing!"

Sherlock gave a nervous laugh

"Thank you John, shall we?"

Sherlock rubbed his elbow, but then gestured for them to sit down. John understood that Sherlock was nervous, to be honest John was a bit nervous himself.

Sitting down beside Sherlock, John smiled at Sherlock, who just grinned back,

"So, um, Sherl, what's on the menu for tonight?"

"We, um have, chicken and salads, and.."

Sherlock rubbed the back of his neck, then shrugged

"Just food I guess."

John laughed, and turned to Sherlock

"'Just food' is perfect."

Sherlock grinned at John, reaching for a leg of chicken, John reached for the salad, and started eating, it was delicious, John grabbed a piece of chicken, it was amazing, god Sherlock knew how to cook,

"Sherl, this is amazing."

Sherlock cheeks reddened

"Thanks, I'm glad that you like it."

"Where did you learn to cook like this? And where did you get this food?"

Sherlock shrugged

"Just some emergency recipes I had stored away in my Mind Palace, and there is a cheap food store down the street."

"Sher—"

"John, shut up and eat, what matters is that we are here together right now."

John faced Sherlock, who was looking at him. John moved closer to Sherlock and placed a hand on the back of his neck, and closed the distance between their mouths, it was soft, but deep, meaningful, it only lasted a few seconds. Sherlock grinned at John, then got back to eating, John couldn't blame him, the pale thin teen looked starved. The statement was true though, that was what truly mattered, just being with Sherlock. After finishing eating, Sherlock and John sat by the fire, cuddling, not even caring to clean up the mess on the table. Lost in thoughts John realized something, when he got home, he would have to tell Dad about Sherlock… _Well, shit. …_ John didn't want to leave, knowing full well what was up ahead. Dad would understand, right? John could feel the blood drain from his face, then Sherlock looking at him

"John, everything ok?"

"What? Yeah. Of coarse it is, why do you ask?"

"You've gone all pale."

"Just cold I guess" …_Lies…_

Sherlock pulled John closer. He never wanted this cuddle to end.

John felt his pocket vibrate. _Oh no…_ John shuffled and took his phone out. It was indeed John's Dad

**Where are you?**

John gave a swift reply

**Out.**

**Where?**

**Just out. I'll be home soon.**

**OK…**

John knew what the 'OK…' meant, he'd be wanting an explanation, John was in for a ton of shit.

"Don't worry about what your dad thinks of you."

John whipped his head around to face Sherlock, his cheekbones even sharper by the fire.

"W-what?"

"I said don't worry about your dad, he doesn't know shit."

Sherlock wasn't one to swear.

"O-ok."

"It shouldn't matter to him what your sexuality is."

There was a scowl on Sherlock's face now

"He shouldn't even think about disowning his own kids just because what they are attracted to."

John was to surprised to even speak.

"Just come to Baker Street if you need somewhere to sleep tonight"

John's mouth hung open, he didn't know what to say, John's head was spinning.

"I like you for who you are John."

John managed a nod, then got his voice back

"S-same."

Sherlock smiled at John, and kissed him softly. The drug was kicking in. They kept kissing, until Sherlock's phone vibrated, using one hand to swiftly reply to Mycroft, Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket, and kissed John deeper, John nibbled on Sherlock bottom lip, who gave a murmur of surprise, then retuned it, by biting on John's lower lip, John didn't want this to stop.

It went on for a while, just John and Sherlock kissing by the fire. Then John's phone starting ringing in his pocket, he knew who it was, Dad, though he was thankful that it was on vibrate, ever wise '_Eye of Tiger'_ would've started playing out loud, who knows what Sherlock would have thought about him, with a ringtone like that.

Sherlock pulled away

"You should probably get that."

"I don't really want to, i-its my Dad."

"Oh… We should probably get going now"

Sherlock looked a bit sad to say it, but they both knew that they would have to get going. Sherlock drowsily stood and stretched out his thin body, and looked at John sideways, giving him a smile, John couldn't help but grin and take Sherlock in his arms and lifted him up, Sherlock giving a squeal of surprise then laughing, kicking his legs like a little child. Hand in Hand they slowly walked outside and Sherlock (as always) was the one to hail the cab. On the ride home all John could think about was what he was going to say to Dad. But then he realized, god he was an idiot… _Harry…_ slapping a hand to his forehead, he knew that he would have to talk to Harry first about what to say. John's thoughts were stopped to feel Sherlock nudging him on the shoulder... _Ow_…

"John!"

"W-w-What? Hmmm, yeah?"

John moved his head around, his eyes finally locking with Sherlock's _…Goddammit they so beautiful…_

"You ok John? You slapped your forehead, then starting shaking your head, then looked up and smiled."

"W-well I just realized, if I'm going to tell the truth about where I have been, I will talk to Harry first."

John took Sherlock's hand in his, with Sherlock's face turning red

"J-just know what I said before ok, John?"

"Of coarse, I know."

"Good."

Sherlock gave a nod of approval, and turned to John with a smile, who couldn't help but smile back.

The taxi pulled up outside Johns house, giving a kiss goodbye and a hug of good luck, John got out and held his key in the lock, taking a deep breath he stepped inside and headed for Harry's room, knocked and entered, Harry looked at John with surprise, but then smiled, which faded when John spoke

"Harry, we need to talk…"

Sherlock was lying on the couch, just as he was as soon he had gotten home a few hours before, lost in his mind palace Sherlock couldn't help but think of John, how was the explanation going? The door to 221B opening then shutting stopped his thoughts… _Mycroft… _But, no it couldn't, he wasn't home until much later… The stairs creaked as the mystery person made their way up slowly, the door to the apartment opened, and Sherlock quickly stood with his mouth open, the name of the person standing in the doorway couldn't come to words, seeing the sate of him after all…

It was John, all the blood drained from his face, a cut on his cheek still bleeding, marks of tears on his face, blood on his knuckles from punching something, his shirt obviously tugged at in a struggle, he was also shivering for the coldness outside.

"S-S-Sherlock, I-I am s-sorry, i-is now a good t-time? I-It was unlocked"

He gestured to the door downstairs, John's lips quivered in a obvious fight to not break down into tears at that very moment

"John, don't be silly, of coarse now is a bloddy good time."

Sherlock reached down and grabbed the blanket hanging on the edge of the couch and went over and wrapped it around john and pulled him close. Rubbing his back in attempt to warm him up.

When John finally stopped shivering, Sherlock sat him down by the fire and went into the kitchen to make them both tea, Earl Grey, no milk, no sugar, just the way John liked it, Sherlock had proudly deducted it from a stain todays ever-so-stupid-jumpers that he wore, which was now gone.

When the tea was ready he handed the cup to John, who accepted it with appreciation, Sherlock sat in the chair opposite him and looked at John, trying to deduct more details of what could've unfolded in the past few hours, John shifted in his seat and Sherlock forced himself to look away and into the fire. He enjoyed John's presence but also worried about it. John was the one to break the never ending silence.

"So, um, I talked to Harry."

Sherlock looked away from the flickering flames and towards John

"A-and Dad…"

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, but John beat him to it

"I-It almost cost me my life."

***Authors Note Please Read!* DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! **

**Well, like I said, I have no idea what was gonna come of that chapter but there you go, PLOT TWIST, well not really… but anyways guys, I really need your opinion on something, its just an idea, for now, what do you think about Sherlock taking up ballet classes? And what POV would you prefer? Sherlock's or John's? Anyway guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS AND SUPPORT YOU GUYS ARE JUST THE BEST, MWAH! KEEP IT UP I REALLY LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY! Love you all and talk to you in the notes next week, PM me if you want, I love to talk to you all got some great stuff for you next week! ****J****haha, love allthewaysweets xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

***Authors Note Please Read!* Hey Sweeties, Here I present to you, CHAPTER 8! It's of course going to start off with Sherlock's POV then maybe later move back to John's, and to get in the Christmas Cheer, later on in this chapter, it shall be set in Christmas Time! Oooooohhhhhh what are Sherlock and John going to get each other? :3 Haha anyways guys, as always, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWES YOU GUYS ARE JUST… JUST TOP SHANANIGANS! **

**If you want, come chill with me on Tumblr: .com**

**Love you all, mwah! Enjoy!**

Sherlock could not believe what he just heard; doing something that was right and getting hurt? …_Hurting MY John?! I'll get Mycroft onto him… _Well, it did seem about right coming from John's Dad after all, But seeing he state of him, curled up on the chair opposite him, shaking and pale as Sherlock, staring into the fire, obviously going over the events in his head and what to say to Sherlock as he starred into the flickering flames. Sherlock needed to do something… anything.

"John."

John turned to look at Sherlock, with a fresh batch of tears streaming down his face, Sherlock couldn't bear to see his… his _boyfriend_ in such a state, he placed his cup on the table behind him and knelt beside John, who looked down at him with a shaky smile, Sherlock placed a hand on the un cut cheek and wipe away the tears.

"It's ok John, you are safe now."

John shook his head and chuckled.

"No, no. No Sher I'm not safe, I won't be for a long time. He cut me with a knife Sher, my own Dad, with a knife, if I hadn't gotten out of grip, he could've stabbed my stomach. I-I-"

"You ran to me, you came to me, it was the right thing to do, I'll protect you through this."

John looked at Sherlock with a mix of emotions, with mote tears streaming down his cheeks

"Thank you, Sher."

Sherlock gave John a reassuring smile and took his hand away, heading to the bathroom for the first aid kit, heading back and kneeling beside John, begging to clean his wounds, John watched him as he did so, then ever so carefully he placed Band-Aids over the cuts on his cheek and knuckles.

"Better?"

"Y-yes, thank you Sher."

Sherlock gave John a smile then went to place the first aid back in the bathroom, Sherlock turned towards the door to head out, but gave a jump of surprise to see John standing in the door way.

"Everything ok John?"

John stepped closer to Sherlock

"J-John?"

John closed the distance between the two now shaking teenagers, it was indeed cold in the bathroom. John looked up at Sherlock, then tugged his shirt down towards him and closed the distance between their mouths. Sherlock waved his hands about, un sure what to do or where to place them, it was deep and passionate, placing his hands on John's neck, cupping his cheeks almost, pulling him in that bit closer. When the kiss ended John looked into Sherlock's eyes then steeped back and cleared his throat

"Sher, w-would be, uh, o-ok if, I-I stayed t-the night?"

"Of course John."

John grinned at Sherlock, the hugged him, releasing him

"Thank you, Sher"

Sherlock grinned back, then John's expression changed,

"I-I have no extra clothes."

"You can borrow mine."

John laughed

"Wonder how I'm going to look in your clothes."

Sherlock laughed as well, John was going to look stupid in his long lengthier uniforms, well, he could ask Mycroft to ask one of his homeless network to break into his room and stuff all the clothes they could see into a duffel bag…

"Sher, I'm going to have shower now. C-could you…?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Sherlock exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and whipped out his phone and got to work.

Mycroft was not happy, Sherlock didn't care, he wanted this for John. The good thing about the homeless network, they were quick, certainly quicker then expected, they arrived within 8 minutes, a male and a female, no more than 5 years older than Sherlock, the male had his face covered, with the female, had a fur hood on, covered as well, John could take however long he wanted in the shower, Sherlock didn't care. They brought with them, a duffel bag full of clothes, pajamas, uniforms, underwear and other pieces along with his school bag full of books pens and other bits and bobs, Sherlock gave them the payment and shooed them out a quick as possible, they kind of smelled, alot. Sherlock laid out a pair of pajamas and a dressing gown with bed socks on his bed, then put the duffel bag and school bag beside his dresser and then waited outside the bathroom, when John came out, he was in just a towel on lower half, with all his clothes bundled up over his chest, John jumped with surprise seeing Sherlock waiting, John opened his mouth but Sherlock was quicker

"My bedroom, surprise waiting for you."

Sherlock didn't wait for a reply, just went straight to his violin and started playing the melody he was working on for the assignment. He kept playing and adding more notes until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist…_John… _Sherlock placed his violin down

"Did you like the surprise?"

Muffled against his back, Sherlock couldn't make out the words.

"What?"

Sherlock regretted saying it, the arms retreated from his waist.

"Thank you Sher, of course I bloddy liked your surprise."

Sherlock looked at John in his pajamas, he was kind of cute, Sherlock was happy to see that John was wearing his bed socks…it was adorable.

"What, Sher?"

"You look, y-you look…"

"Handsome?"

John opened up his arms in a gesture, Sherlock laughed an nodded, handsome all the same.

Sherlock knew that he would have to have his shower, but he didn't want to leave John alone.

"Will you be ok John if I go have a shower?"

"Yeah, of course I'll be ok."

Sherlock finally nodded and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Sherlock wanted to head back out there and hold John in his arms until everything was ok, but he knew if he didn't have his shower, Mycroft would be more pissed off then usual, he was really the Queen of Drama Queens.

Sherlock made his shower as quick as possible. He grabbed his clothes and fixed his towel around his waist, to be greeted outside by John making tea in the kitchen, since his wet curls was covering half his vision, it was hard to make out John's expression. Sherlock tried to whip his hair out of the way, but it only made things worse, hearing John laugh, he quickly strode into his room and shut the door. To find a letter on his bed, dumping his clothes on the end of his bed, he picked up the piece of paper, it read…

_Dearest Sherlock,_

_My name is Richard Brook and I am writing to you from the University Of London, I am interested in recommending you for a coarse here, after seeing your reports from school and your talents first hand. But with your permission of course… I am free to meet up with you in the New Years, if you wish to know more, text me on 0401676734_

_-RB xo_

Sherlock placed the letter down …_Richard Brook…_ Who was he? Why the little 'x' and 'o'? What did this mean? Sherlock had no idea, but now eager for the New Years, it was not often under Mycroft's control that Sherlock got his hands on a mystery, he would have to be quite about it. Sherlock quickly got dressed and headed out to the living room, John was sitting by the fire, sipping on his cup of tea.

"The letter on my bed, how did it get there?"

John shrugged

"It was in my school bag, it was addressed to you so I placed it on your bed."

_Homeless network… _Since the deliverer had his face covered, he couldn't quite make him out, not that he was paying much to the homeless networkers anyway. _… Pay more attention to deliverers… _

"Are you going to see this Richard Brook guy?"

"Maybe."

John clicked his tongue in response.

"Right, university, wow."

"Yeah. You ok John?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, not after what happened, John."

"Yeah, your right. I'm not. But, hey, I'll live."

"Christmas soon."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it Sher? Time flies, eh?"

Sherlock and John laughed by the fire. Sherlock wanted to give John something for the occasion, but _what? _He had no idea, he couldn't ask him, make it too obvious.

"Sher, if you want any thing you can have it, no, yes, no, ah, I mean, if there is something you want for Christmas, I'd like to try and get something for you."

Sherlock smiled at John

"Same goes for you. Anything. I'll try."

"A song."

"What?"

John placed his cup down and rose from with chair

"For Christmas, Sher, I want, you, to compose me a song."

Sherlock grinned at John

"If a song is what you want, John, a song is what you'll get."

John grinned back, then yawned and stretched

"Ok Sher, where are the spare sheets? I'm going to set up the couch for nights rest-"

"No! I mean, your stuff is my bedroom, you sleep there, I'll sleep on the couch, beside if Mycroft sees you, he'll flip out with drama"

"You sure Sher? I mean the couch is not the best place to sleep."

Sherlock shrugged

"Then the floor of my bedroom."

John crossed his arms

"Nope."

Sherlock realized what was being suggested

"Oh! D-do you want to s-share the b-bed?"

John shrugged

"Only if you're your up for it."

"Sure! I mean, sure"

Sherlock cursed himself for sounding to over excited about this, but after all, John was the one who suggested it…

"Right."

John hugged Sherlock and went to bed.

Sherlock stayed up a bit longer, deciding to test soil samples, in attempt to wait up for Mycroft, realizing he would be staying at Grog's, Sherlock then retired for the night.

John had kept himself to one side of the bed, but Sherlock just slid over and spooned him anyway.

John gave a mix of a mumble and a grunt, in obvious attempt to say something but then a second later back to sleep. Sherlock rested his head against John's back, and found peace there, not wanting the sun to rise for quite a while.

When John woke, both their bodies were tangled together, legs arms, it was a peaceful mess, John wished it wasn't Monday, the first day of the school week. He wanted to stay like this forever. He rested his head back against Sherlock's chest, realizing it was the first night back from Afghan that he hadn't had a nightmare, even after what happened last night. He pulled Sherlock closer, if it was possible, memories were getting the better of him, well, shit…

_"__Yes John? What do you need to talk about?"_

_Harry placed her laptop beside her and tapped the end of the bed, John walked over and sat down._

_"__Ok, um, Harry, this is, um, going to be ,uh , hard for, uh, me, to, um, explain."_

_"__It's ok John, in our own time."_

_John cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He decided to just blurt it out, it would be the easiest and best way._

_"__I'm seeing someone, and, and, uhh, it's a guy."_

_Harry smiled at John_

_"__John that's great! Good for you!"_

_"__That's the thing I came, to, uh, talk to you about, how he hell am I going to tell Dad?"_

_Harry's smiled faded away_

_"__John, take my advice. Don't."_

_Harry was shaking her head, with a expression of pure fear on here face._

_"__B-but I have to Harry! He'll eventually find out somehow!"_

_"__Yes, but the consequences will be less harsh than if he finds out himself later on, than you telling him now!"_

_"__How?!"_

_Harry cleared his throat and removed her scarf that she always wore ever since… Oh…_

_Her neck featured five finger sized purple bruises on either side of her neck._

_"__Dad tried to strangle me, but I broke out and ran to Clara. If you tell Dad about this, who knows what he'll do to you John."_

_"__But I have to tell him Harry. I-I just know that I have too."_

_"__Alright John, if you must, it's your choice, j-just be careful ok? I can't stay to protect you, I am already late for Clara. I love you John."_

_"__Love you too Harry, Have fun"_

_"__Oh I will."_

_Harry winked at John, whom gave her a nervous smile in return, he sat on her bed, until he heard the front door open and close._

_He stood at the top of the stairs and cleared his throat going over in his head what he could say to his Father. As he made his way slowly to the kitchen, he could hear his Dad copping up something, _John… _John entered the kitchen, his Dad looked up from copping up carrots_

_"__Hey John! Home just in time for dinner"_

_"__There is something I have to tell you Dad."_

John!

_"__Everything ok kiddo?"_

_"__I'm seeing someone."_

_"__ohhhh, my baby boy out in the dating world are we?"_

_Not putting down the knife, John's Dad came over and ruffled his hair playfully, John decided to blurt it out, just like with Harry. Easiest and best way._

_"__It's a guy who I'm seeing Dad, not a girl."_

_The hair ruffling stopped suddenly_

_"__What?"_

_"__His name is Sh-"_

JOHN

_"__WHAT?! You are seeing a guy?"_

_John looked up to see Dad looking very angry, his face a pure red, the knife now with the point against his stomach_

_"__What in the world did I do to deserve not one but two gay children?!"_

_"__Dad, it's not as bad, I'm still the same kid I-I"_

_The point dug deeper in through his jumper, Dad now having a form grip on his bicep_

_"__Listen here, you little smut. I-"_

JOHN!

John sat up with a scream, he felt the tears on his cheeks, how his arms shook, until another pair came around him… _Sher… _

"John, are you ok? You started twitching then shaking, I was worried you wouldn't stop. I was shouting your name."

"Yeah, I'm ok."

John could feel Sherlock's face against his back, and hear a muffle of words.

John moved to lie down back on the bed, their arms and legs still tangled together.

"We can always be late for school, or even miss out on a day."

John felt a smile teasing on his lips

"Sher, I've only just started at that school, I can't miss out on a day, not just yet, but, I suppose I could be late."

Sherlock chuckled, pulling him close, smelling his perfume, getting his hand tangled in his hair, a brief touch of the lips, the special share of body heat, John slowly fell back to sleep.

John had no idea what time it was when he woke up, he didn't care, Sherlock was in his arms. Of course school was important but the Christmas holidays were a couple of weeks away anyway, people were even already gone on holidays. John snuggled back into Sherlock's now snoring embrace, just about to drift off when his phone vibrated on the table, John carefully reached for it, doing is best to stay in the embrace and not wake Sherlock, it was Harry…

**John, what happened?! Dad's not home… Nor are you, are you ok?**

**What? Tried calling his work? I'm with Sherlock.**

**Ohhhh is that his name? ;) Dad won't speak to me after you know what. I doubt to you either. I'll call you soon, got to go. **

**Ok, love you, be safe.**

**Ditto.**

John was grateful Harry wasn't too concerned about school, but John was also now concerned about Dad. Where is he? Also how was he gonna tell Harry what happened? Placing his phone back down on the nightstand, he pulled Sherlock close not wanting to leave, knowing what problems laid ahead when he would rise.

The previous two weeks leading up to Christmas went by in a blur, school, John's Dad hasn't returned, Harry now the temporary legal guardian of John, he had spending a lot more time with Sherlock, in 221B and the Secret Place, of course life has its ups and downs, but now that is was Christmas, everyone surrounded by the fire, Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg, Harry, Clara, and even Mrs. Hudson, the landlady ('not your housekeeper'). John was jolted from his thoughts to feel a pair of thin arms around his waist and a whisper in his ear

"Merry Christmas John, I know it has been hard for you these past two weeks, but I wanted to let you know that I'll be here for you."

Sherlock held out a small box for John

"Oh, Sher, you shouldn't of."

"Oh, but I did John."

With a chuckle John took the box and let the wrapping fall to the floor, opening the lid he found sheets, carefully folded, on them, a song, the title, _Just for John_

"When's everyone's gone, I'll play it just for you, just for you John."

John turned around in the embrace, to hug Sherlock

"Thank you, Sher."

John stood on his tippy toes for a kiss, which Sherlock tangled a hand in his hair and gave him a passionate kiss, when it ended, John looked over towards the tree

"I have something for you too, Sher."

John walked towards the tree and grabbed the present for Sherlock, he held it out for the teen with a confused face.

Sherlock unwrapped it and chuckled, John had brought him a skull, he didn't know why, he saw it in the shops and thought of Sherlock, his phone background, now imitating John...

"Oh, John, you shouldn't of."

"Oh, but I did Sher."

Sherlock chuckled and placed the skull on the mantle piece, it fit perfectly there.

"I saw it in the shops, a-and I thought of you, and maybe every time you see it, you could think of m-me."

Sherlock grinned at John and hugged him, even again lifting him off the ground

"Oh John Watson you keep me right"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Sherlock let John back down to the ground again and cleared his throat, John looked around the room, his eyes falling upon Mrs. Hudson who winked at him, he felt his cheeks burn.

After tea, more presents, Mrs. Hudson was the first to retire to her apartment below then Mycroft and Greg went back to Greg's place, then after a wink and a quick word from Harry, Clara and Harry went back home, so now it was just Sherlock and John by the fire.

"Well John, I believe I have to keep my word."

Sherlock reached for his violin, as he did he looked up, seeing the mistletoe John has sneakily placed there before

"Oh, John, I believe you know the tradition of the, uh, mistletoe?"

"Yes, I do Sher."

Sherlock cleared his throat and faced John, placing both hands around Johns neck, then leaned in closer, John placed his hands on Sherlock's waist. At first it was just teasing, then Sherlock closed the distance, tender and soft, Sherlock broke it and whispered

"How about that song?"

John bit his lip

"Sure"

Sherlock beamed, John couldn't help but beam back.

Sherlock reached over for his violin and John took his place sitting down by the fire, facing Sherlock, who was faced toward the window, and put the bow to strings, he closed his eyes, he seemed to be distant but yet right there, the medley was _beautiful_, and was just for him, at times it went down, sadder tones, then quickly went back to its lighter, happier tune, after who knows how long, the music stopped an Sherlock opened his eyes, John stood and walked over to Sherlock and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking out the window, on his tippy toes over Sherlock's shoulder, it had been snowing, which was indeed very rare sight in London.

"T-that was amazing Sher. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me John. I was giving you what you wanted."

John tried his best to hide a smirk on his lips

"Do you know what else I want, Sher?"

"Maybe."

Sherlock turned around in the embrace and placed his hands on the back of John's neck and leaned in, John slowly rising on his tippy toes, their lips met, at first it was soft, then it was deep and passionate, John nibbled softly on the bottom of Sherlock's lip, who gave a gasp of surprise, when it broke, Sherlock whispered

"Merry Christmas, John."

"Merry Christmas, Sher."

Both started chuckling cheekily by the fire

John bit his lip

"Hey, um, Sher, would it be ok if I stayed the night again? Because I think would like the house to herself tonight, but, but only if its ok with y-you, I mean I-"

"Of course you can stay the night John."

John grinned

"Thank you Sher."

Sherlock grinned back

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm just going to go change."

John gestured to Sherlock's bedroom

"Go for it."

John headed for it, hoping the spare clothes were still there, they were, John gave a sigh of relief and shut the door behind him.

When John shut the door, Sherlock went to the kitchen and opened up the cupboard and picked up the mug hiding the letter from Richard Brook, grabbing it, he whipped out his phone and put in the numbers to contact the mysterious man

Sherlock couldn't think of what to say, he had to be quick

**Free in the new years? –SH**

Sherlock couldn't think of anything else, but gave a slight jump of surprise when his back pocket vibrated

**Yes, obviously – RB**

Sherlock scowled at the letters on the screen, that was his line. Obviously.

**What time are you free to meet up? –SH **

**January 6****th****, 12pm, your place. –RB**

Sherlock fretted his place? How was he going to convince John to leave?

**I hardly think that's appropriate place to meet up. –SH**

**Yes, you do. –RB**

**Oh and if you don't mind I have a friend coming with me. –RB**

**Who? –SH **

**A woman, you could say The Woman. –RB **

**Fine, see you then. –SH **

Sherlock was about to put in a final line, but voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Who are you texting?"

Sherlock whipped around to see John in his pajamas, and bed socks, _…so adorable…_ Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the sight

"Mycroft."

Sherlock hated lying to John, but it slipped out before he could stop it.

"Oh, cool, give him my Christmas wishes."

John gave Sherlock a quick smile

"Of course."

John turned on the kettle, to make some tea, for both of them, grabbing to mugs and tea bags, Sherlock stuffed the letter in his back pocket with his phone, all of a sudden nervous.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

John gave Sherlock a quizzical look

"I'm, I'm just going to change."

Sherlock swiftly strode into his bedroom, and shut the door behind him and leaned against it, quickly shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts on Richard Brook, he would solve this soon enough.

Changing into his fluffiest pajamas he went into the living room, sitting in his chair, facing John, Sherlock finally felt contempt. Sitting by the fire with his boyfriend, warm up of tea in his hands made by him, Sherlock suddenly remembered something

"Oh, John, there is one more thing."

In one swift move, Sherlock placed his mug on the table and went over to the Christmas tree, grabbing the present tucked away, where he knew John wouldn't find it, John placed his cup down on the small table beside him, Sherlock quickly passed the present to John then curling up in his chair doing his best his face, Sherlock did indeed buy him the most stupid, fluffiest jumper he had ever laid his eyes on, Sherlock had seen it walking home from school, (not deciding to take a taxi, and looking for presents.)

It was a creamy color with little hedgehogs all over it.

John face lit up when he saw what Sherlock had gotten him, and he put it on, messing up his blonde hair, Sherlock wanted to just smother him with kisses.

"Thank you, Sher, it's wonderful."

Sherlock lifted his head from hiding

"Really?"

"Yes, Sher, really. I, um, have something for you too."

John rose and went to the tree, having to get down on his hands and knees to reach for the something.

It was indeed a present.

"T-thank you John."

John just sat back down in his seat, with a cheeky grin on his face

Sherlock slowly opened to see, indeed a stupid, but yet adorable fluffy jumper, and on top of that a flyer, for ballet classes.

Sherlock held up the flyer, unsure what to make of it.

"Hm, Sher, I saw that on the way to rugby trails on the last week of school, I remember you told me that uh, you love dancing, always loved it, no matter what type, and that I think you should give it a go, Sher."

Sherlock stared at the flyer.

"Hm, ok John, why not."

John grinned at Sherlock, he placed the flyer down on the table beside his cup of tea.

Sherlock picked up the carefully folded jumper, this fluffy bundle was a maroon color and had little skulls woven into the fabric, Sherlock smiled and put it on, messing up his uncontrollable curls, John chuckled, by putting on the jumper, his curls now covered up his vision, shaking them out, Sherlock couldn't help but laugh, this was the best Christmas Eve yet.

"Merry Christmas, Sher."

"Merry Christmas, John."

And with that John leaned over to Sherlock chair, and tangled his hand in Sherlock's curls, he knew exactly what that meant. Serlock placed his hands around the back of John's neck and pulled him closer, then closing the distance between their mouths. It was a tangle of hands legs, stupid jumpers… Yep, definitely the best Christmas Eve yet.

***Authors Note Please Read* Well, well, well guys there you have it! That is Part One complete of this story (Well, John isn't exactly the new kid anymore now is he?) Part Two shall be called The New Case, and I am working on it right now, as you read this, so like always new chapter next week, its gonna be awesome, Richard Brook and The Woman (See where I'm going with this, the character The Woman, eh? Eh?) More Sherlock+John moments, ballet classes, rugby, the fabulous stupidity from Anderson and Sally, Mycroft being a Drama Queen (I don't know how Greg puts up with him…) All that and loads more, as always, any ideas, thoughts, or other shananigans is MUCH APRECIATED!**

**Love you all, mwah! –allthewaysweets xoxo**


End file.
